Love Comes in Many Forms
by FreeVirtualHugs
Summary: After visiting Haruhi, the Host Club leaves but becuase of severe rain Mori and Hunny can't walk home and stay with Haruhi until it lightens up. Hunny is napping when a vicious storm breaks out and Mori comforts her. Friendship/hurt/comfort. Rated K


**Japanese Vocab**

Hai: yes or okay  
Arigatou: Thankyou  
Arigatou Gozaimusu: Thankyou very much  
Iie: No  
Sayonara: Goodbye  
Okasan: Mum  
Otousan: Dad  
Douzo: Here or 'there you go'  
Chotto Matte: Wait a second  
Kudasai: Please  
Nani: What  
Gomen: Sorry  
Gomen nasai: I'm so sorry  
Sumimasen: Excuse me or I'm sorry  
Ichi: 1  
Ni: 2  
San: 3  
Shi: 4  
Go: 5  
Roku: 6  
Nana: 7  
Hachi: 8  
Kyuu: 9  
Kendo: Special kind of Martial arts  
Tatami: Straw mats on the floor like carpet that are typical in Japanese homes

The Host Club's visit to Haruhi's house didn't exactly go what one would call well. There were fake scandals and Tamaki had almost driven himself into permanent depression. Of course they had to go home sometime but to Haruhi it felt much longer than the 'three and a bit' hours. When Hunny-senpai had tried to curl up on a bench when they were trailing Haruhi, Mori-senpai had a stern look in his eye that meant they had to go because Mori would not allow Hunny to miss his nap – and also the rest of the Host Club did not want to be there when the cute senior woke up. They were all at Haruhi's door saying there goodbyes when it happened.

"I will see every one at the Host Club at school. Oh, and Haruhi you can't be late again or I'll have to add to your debt. Sayonara!" Kyouya said cheerily, causing Haruhi to scowl at his back as he walked away from them calling his driver back to where he was.

"How are the rest of you getting back home?" She asked the remaining of them.

"Our Mum's meeting us here; she's taking the family driver so we'll just get in with her." Hikaru and Kaoru said simoultanously. Haruhi nodded and turned to Tamaki whose face went all misty as he grabbed her and held her close.

"I have such a loving daughter, caring about her otousan's well being." Tamaki crooned, hugging her back to his chest, tightly.

"No, I just don't want you hanging around here all afternoon, I have to cook." She mumbled from his grip.

The twins laughed as Tamaki curled himself up against the wall and enclosed himself in a ball of darkness and mushrooms. Tamaki got up as a silver Mercedes halted in front the building. He looked up at it and back at Haruchi who was looking directly at him.

"Haruhi!" he cried grabbing her by the head and hugging her again, "Outousan forgives you!" he said before running to the car, waving goodbye. Haruhi sighed, her nerves almost at a breaking point.

"Takashi and I were supposed to walk home." Hunny mumbled, his head bowed and his fist rubbing one eye.

"Are you sure you're not too tired, Hunny?" Haruchi asked him as his eyes closed and he fell forwards. Haruhi gave a small yell but Mori caught the little figure in time. He held him close to his body and looked up at the sky.

"Aah, rain clouds." The twins said.

"They were supposed to come tomorrow." Hikaru said using his hand to shield his eyes from the light.

"They look more like storm clouds to me." Kaoru added, missing Haruhi's sweat drop. Only Mori noticed. Suddenly there were two quick beeps from behind them.

"Chotto matte, Okaasan!" Hikaru called to the big black BMW on the road.

"We want to say sayonara to Haruhi!" Kaoru added, holding up one finger indicating they wouldn't be long.

"Keep safe until Host Club okay, Haruhi?" they said smiling. Haruhi looked quizzically at the thoughtful words. "You're our favourite toy after all!" they called as they ran to the car. Haruhi sighed and looked up at Mori.

"Are you alright to walk home like that?" She asked him

"Mm." he said. He turned away to walk down the street but only got about four metres when the heavens opened up and rain came pouring down. Mori jogged as carefully as possible under the cover and looked at his watch.

"You can't walk home in this." Haruhi told him, opening the door to her home, "Come inside until it clears off or at least until Hunny wakes up." Mori hesitated but looked at the sky which showed no hint of lightening up any time soon.

"Arigatou." He said finally.

Haruhi walked inside and closed the door behind Mori. She didn't mind Mori staying here so much; he was quiet and hardly meddlesome. Hunny was asleep so she would probably be able to cook in peace. She walked to the cupboard and brought out a blanket and covered Hunny with it after Mori had placed him on the couch. She dumped her bag on the floor and went back to the cupboard.

"Do you want a towel, Mori-senpai?" she asked him, noting his wet hair and shoulders.

"Mm, arigatou." He said accepting the towel and scrubbing his hair and then placing it around his neck.

"Tea? I'm already making some for myself." She asked walking into the kitchen and calling out to him.

"Hai, arigatou." He answered. He looked around the room, staring curiously at all of the things he'd never seen. Such a small kitchen and tiny cupboards, enough for two people, though, he allowed.

"How long does Hunny usually nap for?" she said, not turning around from the cooking kettle.

"It depends," he answered "No more than an hour usually."

"Hai, just stay as long as you need, I think Otou-san has left for his night-shift already, so Hunny should have some peace." Haruhi said walking over with two cups of tea.

"Douzo,"

"Arigatou Gozimasu, this is very kind of you." Mori said, blowing on his tea slightly. "Iie," she said, "This can just pay you back for when you helped me." Haruchi smiled at him, sipping her drink and enjoying the silence.

"Hn," Mori said as a way of an answer.

The room became darker after a few minutes. The rain became very heavy and Haruhi stiffened. She was about to excuse herself to start dinner, when really she would hide under her father's bed if it stormed. Suddenly, the room lit up for a second and an enormous clap of thunder roared over head. Haruhi gave a tiny shriek and her tea smashed onto the ground and spread wide onto the tatami mats. Mori looked up, surprised at Haruchi's actions but he understood almost at once what was wrong.

He leaned towards her, his hands outstretched, offering comfort. He saw her bring her knees up to her chest and her hands her were shut over her ears. He placed the empty cup back onto the table.

"Gomen nasai, Mori-senpai!" the girl cried out, flinching as another round of thunder and lightening happened above them. Haruhi's tears overflowed and she tucked her head forward onto her knees. She longed to run to her bed where she could escape at lest some of the fear and to dignify herself but was rooted to the spot. Mori used an arm to draw her closer to him. She looked up at him in surprise and blushed.

"G-gomen," She said again, but then buried her head in Mori's chest when she heard the next boom of thunder. Mori's towel fell off his neck and lay on the floor, forgotten.

Mori held her, wrapping his massive arms around her shaking frame placing her head under his chin. He had suspected this - Haruhi's dislike of storms - but nothing this severe. He continued to hold her in his lap, knowing that when some one was this frightened or sad, they just needed to be held. That's what he did for Hunny, who he checked, was still fast asleep.

The storm raged on and Haruhi was almost inconsolable, she gripped onto the senior with a surprisingly strong hand and Mori could feel her trembling. He ran his fingers through her hair, suddenly feeling very protective like he was with Mitzkuni.

"Arigatou…Mori." she whispered grasping onto his shirt.

"I've got you." He replied holding her by the back of her head and pressing her closer, like a child, her body so small it was simialr comparison. He felt a familiar sense of protection, a feeling he felt every moment he was with Mitzkuni, clinging to him. He felt drawn to helping Haruhi almost as much as he did with Hunny at this moment. He looked down at her for a moment, surprised that she had moved him so much. He had always understood a percentage of what Tamaki was always rambling on about when he talked about being Haruhi's father. He sort of felt it too, but he didn't voice his feelings as much, so to strangers it would seem as if he were a protective older brother.

Mori knew he was a straight forward person but not nearly as much as others took him for. Eat, sleep, kendo and look after Hunny were probably the only things people thought he knew how to do. But that wasn't true, it wasn't true at all. It wasn't that Mori was not afraid of anything, it was just he knew that he put others above himself. He most certainly, and most importantly, was not afraid to love.

Entertaining the girls who came into the Host club gave him as much joy and it did to them. Taking care of his companion wasn't a job to him, it was his life, or a large part of it anyway. He didn't express it much but Mori was a sensitive man, who got hurt, smiled, laughed and wept just like every one else, but only two people could really tell the difference; Hunny….and Haruhi. She was so different, so unafraid to express her thoughts and emotions, just like Hunny. He really felt connected to her the more he got to know her. He would confide this to no one else but the blonde boy he spent his life caring for, but he really wanted to protect Haruhi. It was a love that he felt deep within him, not romantic but it was very strong – fatherly almost, he thought, amused at the idea of Tamaki if he found out he was in competition.

A massive bolt of lightening streaked across the room. Haruhi whimpered and Mori got a better look at the girl's face, streaked with tears and scrunched up in fear. He put one of his large hands to the side of her face which made her look up. He was smiling slightly, trying to ease her terror, as he thumbed away some tears trying to get his feelings across. Haruhi looked into his grey eyes, surprised for a minute and then gave him the smallest ghost of a smile before the awaiting thunder rumbled, making her curl up next to him again, silently thanking him for his gesture, his kindness.

Mori continued to cradle the girl in his arms that could break one of her ribs. He noticed with his keen ears that the thunder was following the lightening a little slower, taking a few more millisecond each time. He got an idea, it might not help but it was worth a try.

Lightening struck and Haruhi flinched into Mori's embrace. "Ichi," he said in a soft, low voice. "ni-" he was interrupted by thunder and Haruhi jumped a bit more that before as it caught her unawares. Mori held the back of her neck and patted it, still comforting her. He really was the perfect teddy bear – big, warm and consoling. He waited until the next strike of lightening.

"Ichi, ni," he murmured in Haruhi's ear and she trembled, catching on. Mori only got to 'ni' again before the booming vice of the heavens interrupted him. Unfased, Mori waited patiently for his next chance and tilted Haruhi's head up so they were looking at each other.

"Ichi," he said holding her head firmly so that's he would not duck her head, but still able to make her feel safe and not hurt her, of course. He inclined his head a little bit and Haruhi understood.

"N-ni," she followed with him, her voice shaky, "san, sh-shi-" CRACK! Haruchi flinched and closed her eyes but Mori kept holding her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Haruchi gave a tiny sob, but held most of it back as she gazed determinedly into the older boy's suddenly very warm eyes. She set her jaw, determined to bring back some dignity.

"Ichi," they said together, slowly, "Ni, san, shi, g-" BOOM! Haruhi flinched a bit less this time and kept her eyes fixed on Mori's. He smiled internally, glad for the trust.

"Mori," Haruhi muttered up at him "Arigatou gozimusu…a-arigatou." She said her eyes still full of fear from the storm. A large crack of lightening struck and Haruhi saw the big, jagged, silver line out of the corner of her eye in the window. She gasped, wrapping her arms around Mori even tighter, closing her eyes and pushing her head forwards so that it hit Mori's chest. He did not pull her back again, frowning slightly at her fear now realising how badly she must have had it growing up. He felt her body freeze in his arms and she only really moved when she trembled and when lightening made her flinch.

"Ichi," Mori prompted her lightly.

"Ni, s-san, shi, go r-roku-" she continued shakily on her own until the thunder continued. She cringed a bit at the severity of the noise and held her breath as the thunder had a more rolling and rumbling sound to it.

"It's moving away." She said her voice muffled by Mori's shirt.

"Mm." Mori agreed stroking her hair and letting tears stain his shirt. A bolt of lightening struck again but this time Mori did not need to encourage Haruhi to count.

"Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, nana, hachi," she recited looking back up at him, surprised at the length of time there was. "kyuu-" Haruhi barely jumped at the next sound of thunder as it was much quieter. Her muscles relaxed a tiny bit and she rested her head on Mori's chest sideways, sighing. She could never remember feeling this calm during a thunder storm. She brought a hand up and rested it on his chest next to her and felt very cosy in this position.

Haruhi and Mori sat there, holding each other for a good half hour, the worst of the storm over. Haruhi flinched and cringed with the sights and sounds that usually petrified her and Mori continued to comfort her, not wanting her to be pained any more. He looked at stoic as ever in the semi darkness but really he was smiling sweetly, and Haruhi could feel it, but only the most perceptive of people could _see_ it in his big grey eyes.

The storm died down and only the sound of heavy rain could be heard when Mori pulled Haruhi slightly away from so he could inspect her. She was shaking badly and looked a little lost. Her face snapped up. She had misunderstood Mori' actions and, panic stricken, tried to get off of him.

"Sumimasen!" she said, jerking her arms from his body and struggling to stand up, her legs weak and shaky. She looked back at Mori, and blushed, then headed at an alarming speed for the kitchen. She bustled around for a bit, opening draws and running water until Mori went in after her.

Haruhi had her back to him as he began slicing vegetables and meat for her dinner. Her arms worked mechanically over the food and she pretended not to notice Mori standing in the door way watching her. Eventually she slammed her cooking utensils on the bench and whipped round.

"Nani?" she demanded, her face flushed and her knees still shook a tiny bit. "What do you want?" Mori shrugged and continued to look at her with his almost unreadable eyes. "Well, if you have something to say, then say it!" Haruchi snapped, using a tone she reserved for Tamaki when he was being very annoying.

He was silent for a while and just looked at her. "You don't need to be embarrassed." He said after a few moments silence. There was no ill intention in this; Mori just said it very frankly. Haruchi sweat dropped and looked at him, her face angry for a minute then she subsided, and looked down.

"Gomen, I shouldn't have snapped at you." She said, shamefully. "I just hate that I'm still scared of it, after all these years." She admitted, closing her eyes, embarrassment restricting her from even looking at Mori. He paused, weighing this for a moment. "Every one is scared of something." He said to her, walking over and putting a giant hand on her shoulder. She thought she saw a hint of sadness flicker across his face but it was gone before she could double check.

"But thunder storms? It's so childish…" she murmured, turning around to continue chopping the vegetables, her face still a little pink.

"Mitzkuni is frightened of the dark." Mori said nonchalantly, taking a knife and grabbing a stick of leek and chopping it expertly.

"But Hunny-senpai is so much like a child that fears like that wouldn't be illogical." Haruhi countered miserably, cutting her share of food much more slowly. "Like you, Mori, for instance," she continued, "you don't seem to be afraid of anything."

He stopped chopping for a moment, and looked down at his half cut vegetable. Haruhi looked up at him. "M-mori?" she asked, curiously.

"I am sometimes afraid." He muttered after a while, his eyes not meeting hers as he starts chopping up the vegetables again.

Haruhi decided not to press the issue. They remained silent for a while, deep in their own thoughts. Mori hadn't yet the heart to tell her how connected he felt with her, it might freak her out but once Mori had set his heart on something he became very attached.

There had been a period in middle school where his family cat had died. He'd felt so responsible, even thought the thing was old, that he did not speak at all for nearly a week out of grief. And then he eventually, with the help of Hunny, moved on. Mori had always felt a heightened sense of responsibility over everything, especially his friends. His thoughts then turned to Haruhi and her embarrassment. He still believed that she had not done anything to make herself blush so badly, he was curious as well as loving in his next statement.

"There is no shame in how you acted." He said monotonously, his eyes still running over his quick, skilful hands. Haruhi hesitated in her work for a second and then stopped altogether.

"But I just broke down, how could that not have been awkward for you?" she asked him, genuinely curiou but she felt her throat tightening. Again he shrugged but answered as well.

"A was surprised at first that you trusted me, but I don't consider romance as apart of my life right now." He said. Haruhi looked up at him, bewildered by the sureness in his voice. Surely one didn't have that sort of control, especially during high school.

"My family have had to train in self control for many years before we learn advanced Kendo." Mori explained to her, "Lust is the first feeling we learn to channel into strength."

Haruhi looked up at him still very impressed and bewildered. "So why did you comfort me?" she asked generally confused.

"I said we controlled lust, not love. That would be a foolish thing to do. I realised while comforting you I cared about you deeply, almost as deeply as I do for Mitzkuni, but not romantically. More…" he searched for the word.

"Fatherly?" Haruhi asked him a tiny smile playing on the corner of her mouth. She saw Mori nod and she laughed. "Aah, sumimasen, but Tamaki-senpai will not be pleased." She said smiling. She really was cute when she smiled, the older teen thought fondly.

A little while later after all the food was prepared and Haruhi placed all the ingredients into a pot to boil, she wiped her hands and turned to Mori. Hesitating for a second, she stepped forward and hugged the boy, her arms wrapping around his stomach.

"Arigatou, for taking care of me," She said, smiling as she felt his hand on her head. "Otousan is a wonderful parent but in all honesty it's been like having another mum rather than a dad. It's kind of nice you would do this for me." She admitted, snuggling closer to his belly, her head just under his chest, hardly registering his rip, hard abdominal muscles. Mori felt touched so he cupped Haruhi's face in his hands and bent low to peck the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled, feeling very special. She couldn't help but double check there was no misty look in Mori's eyes or sappy smile, it was just him, loving her like a father or older brother would. It was surprisingly…refreshing.

Haruhi let go of him but then thought of something that she was genuinely curious about. "Uh, Mori?" she asked him, a tiny blush painting her cheeks, "Can I ask you something?" he nodded. "Do you hug and kiss Hunny-senpai like you have with me?" she asked him trying not to drop her gaze, sheepishly. Mori smiled a bit and nodded, Haruhi exhaled a tiny sigh of relief. "Good," she said. The boy continued to smile until the two heard a cry from the other room. Haruhi watched Mori dash from the kitchen to be at Hunny's side. Haruhi knew she would always be second in Mori's yes but it did not surprise her. She smiled to herself at the new friendship she had made with the third year, knowing that her school-life wouldn't be quite the same.


End file.
